Fiend of flames
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: James Conroy is back to win Sonny back. But when she refuses to forgive him, Chad has a job to protect her before it gets fatal. CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

The flames danced around that seemed to taunt her.

The smoke blurred her vision and chocked her lungs, she couldn't move.

Sonny knew that insensitive monster who couldn't take dispersing was behind it all. She coughed harshly as her oxygen thinned by the minute feeding the flames.

_I never told him how I felt about him. _She thought helplessly closing her eyes as she felt hot air stroke her skin.

After a few incredibly long seconds she felt something support her back and something slide under her knees which she thought was the arms of death.

_Three days earlier_

"He's back!?! That two timing creep?"

"I know! He's trying to steal my spotlight!"

"Chad, he double crossed me and Tawni and you're worried about your spotlight."

Sonny and Chad were glaring at Chad's cast info sheet that Josh handed out that said James Conroy , Tawni and Sonny's ex, was guest starring on McKenzie Falls for the second time the next day.

"He didn't take being dumped, up close, to kindly. Chad I'm worried, he could do anything to me and Tawni."

Chad smirked at her, "Sonny, I'm more likely to give him a knuckle sandwich if he tries to steal my phone again!"

Sonny tutted, "Of course, Chad Dylan Cooper cannot have a conversation if it doesn't have his needs involved, or something that he needs to care for himself."

"I care for my Character."

"_Oh how thoughtless of me to say Chad I was wrong about you." _Sonny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm going to have bodyguards on patrol and if ya like I'll have some keep check on you and Tawni." He said patting her shoulder.

Sonny smiled, "Thanks Chad,"

"Though you have to keep Dakota away from me."

"Oh you!"

Sonny snatched his cast letter and stated thwacking him with it.

"Whoah easy tiger!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Chad's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Well anyway I better get to rehearsal. See ya round."

She gave him back his letter and went to the studio 3.

It seemed to be a long rehearsal for Sonny. Sh e sat in her shared dressing room staring at the ceiling. Tawni had gone off with her mom shopping, Nico and Grady were trying to outwit Murfy the security guard and Zora was doing who knows what.

She didn't notice the door opening and closing when a deep husky voice spoke out.

"Hello Sonny Doll."

Sonny held her breath, as she saw James Conroy dressed in a suit and tie looking down at her in the reflection of a mirror across the room.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Aw that hurt Sonny, can't you forgive me?"

"Weren't you supposed to be arriving tomorrow instead of today?"

"I just came by after my nephew's christening and hoping a cute random would forgive me."

"Your charm isn't working Conroy. I've moved on."

"So who would that lucky and at the same time unfortunate guy would be?"

"None of your business." Sonny crossed her arms and stared at the floor.  
James's eyes narrowed he took of his tie, "Don't tick me off Munroe." He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle her screaming. He tied his tie tightly around her neck. "Don't do anything to make me angry or there's going to be a game of cluedo around the studio." He whispered into her ear.  
He took off the tie dragged her out the door into the deserted halls of the studios. With a rush of adrenaline, Sonny stomped hard on his foot, loosening his grip on her, and ran to studio 5 to the Mackenzie Falls set.

She headed towards Chad's dressing room with tears running down her face and banged hard on the door. Chad opened it, his eyes widened when he noticed Sonny was crying.

"Sonny? What's the matter?" He asked leading her inside his dressing room.

"Conroy." she whispered.

He sat her down and handed her a tissue.

"What happened?"

Sonny swallowed her sobs and said: "He nearly strangled me with a tie when I wouldn't forgive him and he dragged me out of my dressing room."

Chad's face was hard, "Do you know where he was trying to take you?"

Sonny shook her head. She shivered at the thought of not knowing.

He muttered something that sounded like: _bucking_ _Chit Ed _(:-O)

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; Sonny looked up at him in amazement.

"Please don't look at me like that Sonny I do have a heart and I do use it sometimes in important matters."

Sonny smiled with reassurance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad was on the phone yelling stern words to a security guard squad.

"I don't care about the time or anything like that. Conroy could have given her a broken neck or something like that...no don't give me all that garbage, Conroy is a real insensitive jerk because he got dumped and according to him he is not the dumpee he is _the dumper._... look I don't care who you send I better have six body guards by tomorrow or the dumper will end up in the dumpster by the time I'm finished with!"

He hung up.

"We're getting body guards tomorrow 7:30am-10:30pm." He looked at her with gentle eyes, "If he lays a finger on you Sonny I'll tear his hands off."

Sonny smiled, "Are my ears deceiving me or is _The _Chad Dylan Cooper actually caring for someone besides himself...and his character."

Chad's face turned cerisehe dropped his cobalt eyes to the floor. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care for other people." He locked his eyes to hers, "But, _Chad_ does." He smiled.

She smiled back and stood up next to him, "I'm glad to hear that." She wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him. Chad returned the hug and lifted her chin with one finger.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"I...I...I L..."

The door burst open, James barged in but stopped suddenly when he noticed Sonny and Chad enfolded in each other's arms. "Am I interrupting something?" He said darkly with a look of hatred in his eye.

"Security!" Chad yelled.

James scowled, "I will get you back Munroe," He came up to her and took out a knife, slid the blade across his palm as he did and gripped her neck."On this blood I swear it."

"Get your filthy hand off her!" Chad spat wrenching Sonny from his grip. "Security!"

James glared at them both and ran out of the Mackenzie Falls set.

Tears escaped from Sonny's eyes. "He's insane." She whispered.

She buried her face into Chad's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Chad caressed her hair and laid his cheek on her crown not caring about the tear and blood stains on his shirt.

He felt tears prickling in the back of his eyes that threatened to fall. He knew one thing he had to stay strong for Sonny. Because he loved her, he loved her much more than he loved himself. And character.

It had been forty eight hours since the insane ordeal.

Only two body guards were sent but the stars decided it was better than nothing.

Sonny couldn't have been more grateful to Chad.

James hadn't come within 20 feet of her when he noticed her body guard made her feel so much safer than before.

On her lunch break she ignored her disgusting lunch that she was sure move when she wasn't looking at it, just making her forefinger move in circles. She knew James was watching her from the Falls' table but she didn't dare turn to make eye contact.

Tawni was digging her knife into the table clenching her teeth at the sight of her ex.

"It was his fault I wore polyester pants!" She growled sounding like Zora when Dakota broke Gnommey the garden gnome.

"just be glad he's not after you." Sonny said bitterly.

Tawni flared her teeth.

The knife was half way into the table.

"Tawni, don't let the table suffer."

Tawni grunted and slouched in her seat, her blue eyes turning to slits.

Zora popped out of nowhere and sat down, hissing when she saw James Conroy looking towards their table.

"Evil." She sneered very much like when she laid eyes on Mr Condor's nine year old daughter.

"Yes Zora, evil." Sonny said smiling at the bizarre eleven year old girl.

"Hey, Sonny I..."

Zora growled and started barking like a dog as Chad came over to their table.

"Zora! Down girl down! Chad's a good guy when you-know-who is here. Got it?"

Zora went silent.

Chad looked a little startled, "Sonny I really need t talk to you, in private."

Sonny got up from her chair and followed him into the corridors whilst noticing James was missing from the table that made her spine feel like ice within seconds.

Chad led her to his dressing room and shut the door.

"Sonny, I'm sorry to say this but we can't keep our body guards with us for any longer. Somebody else needs them more than we do."

Sonny's icy spine felt like it had icicles stabbing it.

"I understand." She whispered.

"I talked to Portlyn and she said she would keep him distracted as much as she could on our breaks. We can trust her. Does Conroy know where you live?"

Sonny shook her head while Chad sighed with relief.

"How's Tawni taking it?"

"Didn't you notice the knife half way into the table?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny sat in her room with her face in her pillow.

Her mother went back to Wisconsin because of family trouble between her two aunts.

She was thankful Connie didn't know about James otherwise she would strangle the boy causing more trouble.

There was a knock on her door.

Sonny looked at her clock 9:30pm. Shrugging she went to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

It was Chad, with an anxious look in his eye.

Sonny opened the door.

"Chad, what's wrong." She said letting him in.

"Sorry for coming this late Sonny but Portlyn sent me this text."

He handed her his phone that said:

_CDC, James blurted out 2 me dat he's planning2 do sum thing drastic involving diesel and an old shed in the field a couple of miles from here. 4 a heds up I told him I wud't tell u and i wud get some extra info on Sonny. Portlyn. _

Sonny looked up at Chad with shining eyes of tears.

"Diesel is a flammable liquid."

Chad nodded, "By my guess she must have distracted him to long and agitated him. She really does put up a fight."

Sonny sank against the wall hugging her knees. "I shouldn't have been so self-satisfied when I dumped him."

Chad sat down next to her. "That took guts Sonny. Believe it or not a lot of girls have dumped me."

Sonny looked at him with amazed eyes.

"Yeah, CDC can get his heart broken."

"I never knew that."

Chad shrugged, "Meh, I like to keep moving on. Like that phrase _plenty more fish in the sea_"

"James certainly doesn't, I never known such an insensitive jerk. Or cause Tawni to wear polyester pants."

"Neither have I."

Sonny parked her car outside studio 3.

She heard muffled sounds coming from the corner. Curiosity building on her she went around the corner and her mouth hung open.

Portlyn was tied to the drain pipe, gagged.

"Portlyn! What happened? Who did this?" Sonny asked taking off the gag.

"Sonny it's a trap!"

Sonny stared at her for a few seconds until someone blindfolded her from behind and gagged her.

"Put her down you jerk!" She heard Portlyn cry as the attacker slung her over their shoulder. Sonny guessed it was a man judging by the strength.

She felt him handcuff her and shove her into a car driving to an unknown area.

Chad was looking for Portlyn who had failed to come to rehearsal on time. He went into the car park "Portlyn? You out here?"

"Chad! I'm over here!"

He went around the corner and shock filled his eyes.

"Portlyn who did this?" he said untying her.

"Conroy did and he took Sonny. He's just taken her to the old field outside of town."


	4. Chapter 4

Chad immediately got inside his car and to the field after Portlyn told him the whereabouts.

He was literally going to rip his co star's throat out.

His knuckles looked like they were going to burst through his skin with the grip he had on the steering wheel. If he did anything to harm Sonny, Chad would have had to plan to make it look like an accident.

Twenty minutes later he noticed the field that had been running through his mind for the past day and a half. He saw a red BMW parked next to a shabby old shed.

*****

Sonny was surprised her heart rate hadn't given out with the fear screaming inside her.

This was hell.

Conroy had taken off the gag and blindfold but left her handcuffed on the floor.

A strong smell of diesel caught her attention, speeding up her heart rate.

"Night night Sonny Doll. Forever." She heard that fiend say.

Sonny shredded bitter tears.

She heard a match being struck and a roar of flames attacked her ears. She was too scared to scream.

****

Chad ran up the field where he saw James light a match and throwing it into the shed which made a sound of flames roaring.

"CONROY YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Chad roared himself.

Sonny's ex merely smirked.

"Why bother now she'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

Chad couldn't fight down his anger anymore he charged at James punching him in with all he had, James fought back too with kicking, they pounded each other for countless minutes.

Chad bleeding and bruised finally picked up a large rock and hit James in the side of the head knocking him unconscious.

The Mackenzie Falls star ran in the burning shed ignoring the hot air licking his skin.

He saw Sonny lying motionless on the wooden floor. Chad hurried to her not wasting a second.

He picked her up bridal style and dashed out the burning shack.

Cold hair kissed his flesh. He laid Sonny down on the ground, broke the handcuffs with great difficulty but great success with a nail lying amongst the grass, he supported her back with his arms.

***

Sonny thought she felt the arms of death carry her out of the moment of hell. She felt a cold breeze slither across her skin relieving the tenderness that the heat caused.

"Sonny! Please don't be dead, wake up!"

She knew that voice, the very voice she clandestinely loved. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Chad's handsome face bleeding a bruised but despite that he had a huge beam of happiness and tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Chad," She whispered caressing his face.

Chad closed the space between them, her arms around his neck with his around her waist and caressing her hair.

Perfect moment.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her with no hesitation. **(You happy now?) **Sonny returning the kiss.

They both parted for air, "Sonny, before you-know-who rudely interrupted," Chad said glancing at James' still motionless form. "I was trying to tell you...I love you."

Sonny smiled as tears sparkled in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny was taken to the hospital to check to see how much smoke she breathed in.

Luckily she didn't breath in too much so she was given a small tank of oxygen to breathe in.

Chad was checked over for his wounds with the fight with James but there was nothing serious.

About an hour after treatment the staff kindly let them go through the back door to avoid paparazzi and crazed fans.

The police had told them they had arrested James for kidnapping and harassment.

Though it seemed like it was all over Sonny was still feeling anxious. She was near death's door and would have gone through it if it wasn't for Chad.

It was official now. Channy had started.

The drama and comedy stars had started dating. They just ignored the publicity they got from the three days of hell and concentrated on their relationship.

Chad offered Sonny to stay with him until she got over her anxiety.

Chad and Sonny arrived at Chad's mansion after a dinner at an exclusive five star restaurant.

Chad had his arm supporting his new girlfriend who was exhausted. When the couple entered the living room, Chad put on some music and the two simply lay on the couch holding onto each other.

"Chaddums?" **(I don't like Chaddy-kins because I hate any soppy nickname ending in kins. Urghh **

**;-D)**

"Yes, Sonshine?" **(Sonshine is good ;-).)**

"You know on the fake date when I slapped my hand over your mouth for the fake kiss?"

Chad chuckled, "Yeah I can still taste the ski-ball."

"I would have kissed you for real if I known you'd thought it was real. I guess I was..."

"afraid that I would let it go to Tween weekly?"

Sonny smiled "Bingo."

Chad leaned in and kissed her gently. "The ski-ball taste is gone."

They both grinned and kissed again soon to settle asleep in each other's embrace.

The End

**This must be the most crap chapter I have written! **

**Any who you know who Sonny with a chance belongs to. Don't know? It's Disney! **

**And yes Channylover24 we can be FF buddies! **


End file.
